1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to deck panels; in particular, this invention relates to the use of pre-manufactured deck panels to arrange a deck or balcony in a parquet, parallel, or any other desired style.
2. State of the Art
Building or remodeling decks are the most popular do-it-yourself home improvement projects. Nearly two-thirds of all decks are do-it-yourself projects. However, these do-it-yourself decks require the use of large, long, heavy and bulky lumber, are not easy to install, remove, or add to, and require rare or many materials to build. Therefore, there exists a need for an efficient apparatus, method, and system for do-it-yourself decks.
Decks are common in homes because it adds a whole new dimension to a homeowner's life. Decks are used to entertain, sunbathe, outdoor dine, and relax. A deck is a place where you can carry out many of the same activities as in inside rooms, but it also allows for the added pleasure of enjoying those activities in fresh air and sunlight.
Easy do-it-yourself decks, such as this invention, enables a homeowner, having limited knowledge and tools of construction, to plan and build a superior product at a reasonable cost. Moreover, additions to the deck are easy so that should a homeowner have a limited budget, building in progression is not a problem. In this invention, each pre-manufactured deck panel is a structural unit with a frame and a nail strip on each side. The use of this deck panel will reduce the amount of large lumber necessary to build decks and is easy to install, remove, and add to. Moreover, the use of this system will only require common framing hardware and not rare materials. Furthermore, the use of pre-manufactured deck panels will allow a homeowner to plan a deck to his own specification either in a parquet, parallel, or any other desired pattern.
Lastly, it is possible to use this pre-manufactured deck panel on a variety of piers. It may be installed on a concrete pier set at a level height or a pier made with a beam to cover irregular terrain.